


Her Words are Sharper Than Her Knives

by orphan_account



Series: Maiko Oneshots! [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward, Azula being nice, Between Books 2 and 3, Canon Compliant, F/M, Tension (Not Tenzin), good azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zuko had regained his honor and wanted to mend things with Mai.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Maiko Oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994668
Kudos: 7





	Her Words are Sharper Than Her Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Everything deleted and I don't want to rewrite this but I really like the plot so I'm re-doing it. Also, I can rename this if anybody wants to use this name, I really like this title and want a work to match it, mine isn't very good.

Zuko and Azula were sitting in the throne room of Ba Sing Se.  
"I'm guessing the other 'Kyoshi Warriors' were those friends of yours."  
"Mai and Ty Lee? If I remember you and Mai were rather close."  
"Oh um yeah." Zuko was blushing  
"Oh, you still like her?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Okay, okay! Just saying she's here, in the palace, after three years."  
"Hey, Zuko!" Ty Lee chirped backflipping in.  
"Ty Lee! I missed you!"  
"You too Zuko"  
"Where's Mai?" Azula asked  
"Oh, she's still asleep, I mean it's ten in the morning."  
"It's fine, sleep is good for the brain," Zuko said (AHHHH my health teacher is getting to me)

That night at dinner Zuko finally saw Mai. "You finally woke up," he said, instantly regretting it.  
"I've been up since eleven, being productive."  
"Oh um okay."  
"I can't believe it you killed the Avatar." Ty Lee said, trying to make Zuko look good in front of Mai.  
"Yeah, I didn't think that I would actually capture the Avatar!"  
"You didn't?" Mai asked harshly. After Zuko had been banished he told Mai that he would capture the Avatar, if it was the last thing he did. This broke her heart.  
"I mean like, I expected him to be an old man hiding out not a twelve year old boy stuck in an iceberg."  
"I see where you're coming from," Mai said simply not forgiving him but, understanding. Zuko still had a long way to go for Mai to feel normal around him. Zuko had worked so hard to come home to her, now he had to work hard to get close to her. That's what love is right?


End file.
